Heichou's depression
by TheTeaKing
Summary: It was that time of the month where Levi curls up on the couch and just...


**All the characters belong to Isayama Hajime.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy~**

It was 7pm in the evening. A slight sniffling sound can be heard inside the Captain's room. Tissue boxes were scattered all over the table. The couch was stacked with snacks and a quivering Captain, a blanket surrounding him and a mint chocolate chip ice cream tub in his hands. Levi's lip trembled. He cursed himself and grabbed a tissue. Then he started to sob again.

"Y-You didn't h-have to die!" He blew his nose into the tissue and tossed it into the nearby bin. The TV channel buzzed and his eyes averted back to the ice cream. He decided to put it away for now. He sniffled, then whimpered before glaring at the TV as tears started to roll down his cheeks again and his face went red. He grabbed a few more tissues and continued wiping his blotchy, tear streaked face with them.

Seems that it's the time of the month for the poor Captain. No, not the 'the time of the month' you people are thinking about. Every year, Levi would secretly curl up on the couch in front of the TV inside his room with a bunch load of junk food and a coke and finally break through his emotionless shell and cry his eyes out to emotional drama. He thinks that it's his way of living a life where he's not fighting with naked, human killing scandals and definitely not doing paper work or having to worry about a certain brunette and being deprived of his missing height. This year, August seems to be the month that got lucky.

Levi sniffled again and grabbed a bag of chips. He was just hallway done with it when suddenly the door flew open and Eren, his boyfriend stepped in. "Levi I thought you'd be he-" He stopped and stared at Levi, his tear streaked face looking back at him in shock. 'Way to go Levi.' Levi thought.

"Levi?"

"What?" Levi snapped. His face could've looked intimidating if it wasn't overflowing with tear stains and red. Eren stepped inside and locked the door.

"Hei-"

"What?!"

"Bab-"

"WHAT!?"

There was a silence.

"What are you doing?" Eren asked, nervously.

"I was certainly enjoying my time, when an annoying brat just suddenly barged right in-" Levi sniffled and then frowned, "-and tracked on the newly mopped floors." Eren sweat dropped. "S-sorry Heichou, I guess I-I'll just…" He awkwardly inched to the door before Levi glared at him, his lips trembling and tears appearing in his eyes again. "Shut up Jaegar and come here." Eren sighed walked over to Levi and stood next to him. "S-sir?"

Levi grabbed Eren by the arm and practically shoved him onto the seat next to him. Then he pushed himself to Eren's side and laid his head on his chest. "Whatever." Levi's grumpily muttered and continued to watch the movie.

Eren stared at the TV and then looked at Levi. He heard him sniffling again and then he felt something wet on his chest. "Levi?" Eren leaned down to his boyfriend and frowned when he saw that Levi was crying again.

Eren shifted Levi onto his lap and hugged him. "Why are you crying?" He whispered into his neck. Then he kissed him there. Levi shivered and Eren smirked a little. He felt the Captain curl up on his lap. "The kid in this movie had to be so weak so he couldn't survive a simple car crash." Levi said, in a shaky voice. "And that damn girl though… I wish she never existed or else he would've lived!" He started to sob again.

Eren grabbed a tissue and handed it over to Levi. "Thanks." He blew his nose into it and threw it in to the bin. They stayed like that together until Levi fell asleep. Eren picked his boyfriend up and tucked him into the bed. Then he decided to clean up the place before he walked to the door.

"Eren." Levi's voice called out to him. Eren looked at the small lump on the bed. "Yes Heichou?" He walked to where Levi was all curled up. "Stay." An arm popped out and Eren felt himself being pulled into the bed, next to the Captain. Levi popped his head out from under the blanket and looked at Eren.

Eren chuckled and put his arms around Levi. They stayed like that for a while, occasionally kissing each other until they fell asleep.


End file.
